


On Not Finding You at Home

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Series: Night Vale Poetry Portfolio [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usually you appear at the front door when you hear my steps on the gravel, but today the door was closed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Not Finding You at Home

Usually you appear at the front door when you hear my steps on the gravel,

but today the door was closed,

as it will be everyday from now on.

 

No more openings of doors.

No more lazy Sunday mornings,

staying in bed until long after the sun has risen,

neither of us wanting to rise before the other.

 

No more late nights,

watching scientific documentary

after scientific documentary,

until it's so late that even the house plants 

tell us to go to bed.

 

No more pizza dates

or shared slices of invisible pie.

No more cocoa surprises,

left on the coffee table,

to see you smile once again

 

And no more coffee grounds.

 

Just you,

in the ground,

time having finally caught up with you.

 

And me,

in bed,

the one that time forgot.


End file.
